


Relaxing.

by flickawhip



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 04:06:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2414339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vastra brushes Jenny's hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relaxing.

Madame Vastra had seen how worried Jenny was lately. She knew why but all the same she wanted to help the girl relax. They could do no more until Ada chose to move in after all. She had moved away from the table and made her way up to the bedroom, choosing to lay out the brushes on the bed before she moved to change into her nightdress, she could call for Jenny once she was ready. She had called for Jenny soon after. 

Once the girl had joined her she had moved to lead her to the bed, speaking softly. 

"Sit."

Once Jenny was settled she had moved to let the girl's hair down from the usual tidy bun she pulled it into, moving to stroke a hand through it, gently untangling it a little before she picked up the brush. She had smiled softly, moving to run the brush through the girls hair. She would use the second brush once the girl's hair lay in it's usual steady and shining curls.


End file.
